Martijn Ten Velden
Originally from Haarlem the Netherlands, globetrotting from London to Dubai, Barcelona and now living in Ibiza, Martijn ten Velden has long established himself as a leading DJ/producer on an international level, playing his signature house sets to amazing crowds all over the world. He’s rocked legendary dance floors, including: MOS in London, Sankeys in Manchester, Godskitchen in Birmingham and Shanghai, Redlight in Paris, Peppermint and Sanctuary in Dubai, Sirena, Green Valley and Pacha in Brazil, Pacha in Marrakesh, Stereo in Montreal, Government in Toronto, Cielo in New York, Beta in Denver, Vanguard in LA, Space and SET in Miami, Fabrik in Madrid, Space and Amnesia in Ibiza, Chinese Laundry in Sydney, Discotheque in Moscow, Onzieme in Osaka, Heaven and Mass in Seoul, Zouk in Singapore, and many many more. On top of that Martijn also played big internationally renowned festivals, such as: Mysteryland (NL), Global Gathering (UK / POL & UKR), Exit Festival (SRB), Belgrade Beer Festival (SRB), for 80.000 people, SW4 (UK), Ceara Music Festival (BRA), Camarote Salvador Carnaval (BRA), Sensation White (NL), Dance Valley (NL), RAW Festival (DK), Ministry Of Sound Festival (AUS), San Juan Festival by Maxima FM (Valencia/ES) for 25.000 people and last but not least the Sunny Beach (BG) closing party for four years in a row. He also frequently tours Brazil, a country close at heart for many reasons.If Martijn is not touring, you’ll find him in the studio, producing and remixing. This has blessed him with a string of dance hits for many labels, including: Defected Records, Renaissance, Strictly Rhythm, Toolroom Records, Positiva, Ministry of Sound, EMI, Stealth records, and more. His production 'Together Alright' hit number 1 in the UK Buzz Chart, number 2 in the Musicweek Coolcuts, and became a big anthem in Ibiza in 2010 with support from all the top jocks. Martijn is also responsible for chart-toppers, including I Wish You Would, which became a huge anthem worldwide during Summer 2007 and gaining over two million views on YouTube. T he Splittr project, a collaboration with Mark Yardley from the Stanton Warriors, released 'All Alone' on EMI Records in the UK in 2007 with an innovative video, gaining widespread support. Martijn's collaboration with Lucien Foort Bleeep! on Toolroom Records was the best selling tech-house track on Beatport in 2005.On the remix front, Martijn’s 2008 remix on Defected Records, the Shapeshifters remake of Orbital’s classic Chime, also became a huge anthem and rocked clubs worldwide. Other big remixes include Mason Exceeder,2013-05-17 04:57:48 dj-mtv@hotmail.com Martijn ten veldenArtist Bio Heller & Farley - Ultra Flava, Soul Central - Strings of Life, Ferrer & Sydenham -'Sandcastles, Holmes St Ives - 8 Letters, Fresh & Juicy - Blow that Door, Astro - Awake or Dreaming and going back in time more, he remixed Miss Dynamite's first single'Booo!, Natasha Beddingfield's first single - Single, and the massive number one UK hit in 2002 by DB Boulevard - Point of View. Martijn's co-production with Grammy Award winning producer Rick Nowells for Kylie Minogue - Whenever You Feel Like It, was part of the Scooby Doo Soundtrack CD, and was later released again on Kylie's 'Fever Remixed' Album.This string of big productions and remixes landed him a nomination for 'Best Artist' and 'Outstanding Remix' at the 2006 House Music Awards in London. Furthermore, in 2007 Martijn won the Award for 'Best International DJ' at the Danish Dance Music Awards. WMC 2008 also saw Martijn’s compilation ‘Toolroom Knights Vol. 1’, together with Paul Harris, member of Grammy Award winning Dirty Vegas, up for nomination at the IDMAAwards for Best Compilation. Martijn also mixed 'Clubland Adventures Vol. 7' in 2009 for Defected Records.Martijn recently took time out from his 20+ year music career to focus on his family, his loved ones, and his new born son. This has given him much love and inspiration in return, deciding to fulfill the ambition of starting his own imprint Papagaio Records, together with Bas Jansen. Papagaio Records will be showcasing Martijn ten Velden's new style, rooted in all genres that made him what he is today; deep, funky, sleazy and not exceeding 124 BPM. It gives Martijn the tool to really show off his unique production abilities and musical taste without compromise! Papagaio will also build a home for like minded producers, artists and DJ's, so watch this space.... Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Dutch DJs Category:Dutch Producers Category:British Producers Category:British DJs